Beneath Your Beautiful
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Sonfic Beneath Your Beautiful, by Labrinth. In two parts for each character. Rated T. For HOA Oneshot day 2013! Also I don't own house of anubis, or the beautiful cover photo!


**This is a songfic for ****_Beneath Your Beautiful,_**** by****_ Labrinth_**** for HOA One Shot Day 2013! This song is a duet, and is sung by two people so the story breaks into two parts. Lyrics in ****_italics._**

* * *

~Patricia Part one~

_You tell all the boys "No"_  
_Makes you feel good, yeah._

"Exibit A, we almost kissed." Eddie says inching closer to me on the couch. I want to just lean in and kiss him, and tell him how I feel but I can't. I can't show emotion, I can't show how I really feel, because every relationship comes to a hopeless, depressed, miserable, heart-break. And I'm scared.

"Eddie, for the last time, I don't like you," I stand up from my spot and cross my arms "never did, never will. This whole pining after me act, give it a rest. Its pathetic." I finish and leave the room. _What have I done._

_I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

"Ok maybe things are a little blurry, it's just an eye infection, I've had it before." I shrug.

"Can you see me?" Eddie says leaning inward at the table.

"Maybe things are a little less blurry." I whisper.

"How about now?" He asks so close I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Better but... Eddie I need to tell you something." I say my voice shaking.

"Yes, Patricia?" He asks leaning just a centimeter closer (if thats possible).

"Your breath really stinks, Eddie." And just like that my subconscious mind comes back into action and Im already pushing him away, like always.

_You've carried on so long,_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it,_  
_But I'm gonna try._

I flip through one of Joy's magazines my fingers nervously fidgeting each time I turn the page, because I can't stop thinking about Eddie and how I really messed up this time. I so badly want to talk to Eddie. I need to tell him that I'm sorry I push people away. That I push him away. And I'm sorry that I'm not good enough, and I'm sorry for being stupid and can never express my feelings right. Im sorry that I'm saying sorry! But I can't say anything because my voice is hexed. But even then, there is still a little part of my brain saying "_Stupid Patricia, like you would even say any of those things if your voice wasn't hexed!" _and then the voice cackles evilly and disappears. I can just imagine thunder erupting evilly in my brain. Just then there is a knock at my door and I look up to see Eddie. I sigh dejected, and stand up to face him.

"Patricia, this is my last attempt. What do I have to do to get a reaction?"

I have nothing to say, even if I could say anything. But before I can even think of what I'm doing I feel my hand grip the back of his neck, and his hand rest on my back. And just like that, my walls come down.

* * *

**~Eddie Part Two~**

_You let all the girls go_  
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_  
_Behind your Broadway show_  
_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

Im Eddie Miller. I get all the girls. _All_ of them. Say a name, any name. Ive slept with them. Im the coolest guy in school, hell in the town! I get respect so easy and everyone loves me and my reputation. But mostly just my reputation. No one cares enough to actually get to know the real me. Im the one night stand guy, because if you spent more than 24 hours with me, it becomes a serious relationship. And then that puts me off the market. And I can't have that. If I'm not gonna have any real friends, or free time, I want sex. And a good rep of course.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_  
_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_  
_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_  
_'Cause I'll be right here_  
_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

But then I met Patricia, and I could be myself around her. It made me question if hanging out with a bunch of people that only like my image is worth having nothing. Screw family, mines a wreck. All I had left was Patricia and our banter. It brightens up my day in some weird way. And she doesn't push for me to sleep over, she just wants a friend, like me.

And maybe thats all I need. Because we see beneath each other.

* * *

**Oh gosh! I don't know what happened here! I was trying to whip out a chapter in under half an hour, it kind of screwed itself up. I heard this song and I'm like "this kinda totally describes peddie!" but I butchered it so bad since I was rushing. Expect me to put up a redo chapter of this next week. And also check out my other one shots! Please review your feedback or corrections!**

_**~Hudsonrose11**_

_**P.S. Last minute editing, so I might not be able to post Losing Battle, until late-ish tomorrow. But if you live west coast, thats morning for you. Sorry east coast and everywhere else :(**_


End file.
